User talk:Ouka-noir
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sonic Fan Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ouka the Wolf page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- IvyTheHedgehog (Talk) 22:45, January 16, 2011 I think Ouka is cute. Do you mind if Surge is one of her friends? Surge the Lion 11:29, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Or possibly Mira? Surge the Lion 10:43, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is red the hedgehog, i was just wondering if ouka the wolf could be an allie to the f.f.u? its the new elite teaam of freedom fighter... I'd also love to be one of her friends...Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 13:03, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure, surge can be her friend Surge the Lion 21:12, May 13, 2011 (UTC) hey can i be in your story? im asking becuase red is going to be the king of mobodoon in the future, i was thinking red and mira could have some sort of a bond...Red the hedgehog Yes that fine... thanks Red the hedgehogRed the hedgehog 04:58, May 14, 2011 (UTC) war for elementia Its great actually!! i love it! sry i didn't describe red, he's sonic twin brother, he pyrokinectic(he can control fire) has superspeed, and thats it and i already told you about him being the future king of mobodoon, right? He's pretty outgoing at times, and get really pissed of when someon close to him is hurt by an enemy.. sometimes, he cant control his rage and turns into dark red and will stop at nothing to get revenge. Oh, he's one of the leaders for the knothole freedom fighters....Red the hedgehog My prediction Acutually i have had some ideas for later chapters, i don't know if you will approve of them though. Idea 1: Red solumly swears that he will not stop untill mira's kingdom is safe, even if that means his kingdom will be destroyed. Idea 2: They both agreee to help each other and stay side by side, and throughout time they fall in love,(that one would be pretty cool to see, the veiwers wouldn't expect it :) ) Anyway like i said, they may be differnet from what you had in mind, but i really like the 2nd idea! but that only if you like it though =/...And one other thing: you don't mind if i add red to their team do you? i'll put him down as a prince and secret weapon.....Red the hedgehog 11:39, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Just so you know i edited war for elementia, i didn't think you would mind...i Didn't do the whole chapter, cuz you might wanna add something. I just put that red carried mira through the woods he started to run, he brought her to the kingdom of mobodoon, and red's mother was introduced. Warning: There is a statement that is said by Queen Aleena to red:You do remember in order to become king, you must marry a princess right? ''Red replies with this:''Yea i know, but she might already like or have someone. ''If you don't like it just erase it, it was just something i came up with =/ ''Hope you don't mindRed the hedgehog 13:27, May 16, 2011 (UTC)Red Thanks Ouka1 I think we make a good team i just got done reading chapter 2. It was fabulouse and funny(i lve a good comedy!!0 i'll probly edit it again todaty around 8:43Red the hedgehog 11:41, May 17, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka! i just started chapter three, i hope you love what i put, it's really good(just say if you have something else in mind) Hey Ouka, im glad you like chapter 3! I'll spell check my work next time.. i kinda was excited to get your response, so i didn't really proof-read but it wont happen again..Red the hedgehog 11:35, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Red the hedgehog Hey ouka...=/ I started chpter 5 for... I just made a small chase scene,with a little dialouge. I didn't know who the mysterious oppenent was:(i thought maybe it was scar but i was unsure) I didn't do alot cuz i didn't have that much info to work with, and i feel kinda off today, hope i better tommorow... =/...Red the hedgehog Paint for Mira The Fox Sure! I'd love to~ I'll start working on it later on tonight or tomorrow! <3 SapphireDelano 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano No problem! <3 I just love helping out! :) SapphireDelano 03:06, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano No worries! I haven't much planned for the weekend anyways! So atleast now I'll have something to do! <3 And thank you! It means alot to me to know someone likes one of my characters and designs! <3 SapphireDelano 03:07, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelano Aw really thanks! <333333 SapphireDelano 03:38, May 21, 2011 (UTC)SapphireDelanp Template Hey, Ouka! I was wondering when you could give me that template you use. Oh, and I also wanted to know if you wanted to help me create a page for Moonrose the Cat. Give me a shout! Moonrose